


I Will Keep the Bad Things From You

by queenklu



Series: Half the Chance to Go [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-20
Updated: 2010-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenklu/pseuds/queenklu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to that yet-another-omg-Jensen-don't-move-out-fic, <a href="">Half the Chance to Go.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Keep the Bad Things From You

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I Will Keep the Bad Things From You by The Damnwells.

Jensen wakes up to a Padalecki shaped thing next to him, and a feeling that there’s no way things can stay this good all day.

 

“Hey,” Jared says before Jensen’s even unglued his eyes, so that his vision comes into focus with the slow stretch of Jared’s beaming grin.

 

 _I’m going to have to kiss that_ , Jensen thinks a little dazedly, and then _I’m going to_ get _to kiss that_ , and something in his stomach bursts sharp and bright.

 

“Hi.” He’s probably blushing, but he’s too warm to tell. Jared runs hot even when he isn’t wrapped in blankets so with his heat and Jensen’s trapped under the duvet it’s like drowning in Jared scented air. God, he’s such a sap. No wonder he’s planning on dating a guy.

 

“I kind of want to make you pancakes,” Jared admits, eyes sparkling with amusement like he doesn’t think Jensen will be able to see right past that into the doubt making Jared ask instead of simply breaking out the skillet. Pancakes are Sandy’s thing, and also the small handful of girls who came after Sandy that managed to stay until morning. Jensen caught himself doing it automatically for Danny the first couple times she stayed over, got the eyebrow every time and had to go wake Jared up to eat her share because her Hollywood diets never let her have gluten.

 

Danneel.

 

Jensen groans, tells himself it’s not snuggling and just leans until he rolls onto his belly, shoulder brushing Jared’s chest. “Jared, I have to go home.”

 

Jared stops breathing; Jensen can see where it gets stuck in his throat and instantly throws an arm around Jared to keep him there. It’s little more than dead weight around Jared’s ribs, knuckles brushing his spine, and Jensen can’t make himself do anything else. He can’t even lift his head, dead certain that looking at Jared’s face is the worst possible idea in the world.

 

“Home?” Jared asks finally, and it’s so much like how Dean says _‘Ruby’_ that he almost laughs.

 

“Yeah, Jared.” Jensen forces himself up on his elbows and tries not to tense when he realizes how close they are, less than a hand’s-width apart. “I moved out, remember?”

 

It’s supposed to be a joke, sort of, but Jared’s whole expression shuts down. “Oh.”

 

“Hey, hey.” Jensen’s hand is wrapped in Jared’s shirt now, but if he wanted to get away it’s not like Jensen could really stop him. “Think about this, okay? I mean, I want—I want you to be sure. This is so fucked up—I don’t want you doing this if you’re just scared of losing me, alright? I’m going to be here whether we…you know, or not.”

 

“’You know’ as in ‘date?’” Jared asks, but he’s smiling this time, relaxing a little against Jensen’s knuckles.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen acquiesces vaguely. “You know.”

 

“Well, I like your plan,” Jared announces, flopping onto his back on the bed and taking Jensen with him, until he’s half on top of Jared, would be if the covers weren’t bunched between them. One of Jared’s impossibly long arms loops under Jensen’s ribcage and pulls him closer, tight against his side, and staring at those dimples makes Jensen’s heart flip over like a pancake that’s not quite cooked. Messy. “And I’m not just saying that because I want you to stay and let me feed you breakfast.”

 

“Jared,” he says again, slower so maybe it’ll sink in. “I moved out.”

 

He was right about not looking Jared in the face when he said that. He feels like he just kicked a puppy.

 

“Even if we are, you know,” Jensen fumbles quickly, working one hand out of the confines of the duvet to gesticulate, “it’s not like—You don’t move in with someone and then date them!”

 

Jared gives him a look Jensen’s only seen directed at Chad. “Says who?”

 

Jensen sighs, shuts his eyes, and rolls out of bed without letting himself think about it. “The same people who say you should break up with your girlfriend before dating somebody else.”

 

Jared’s house is freezing, or at least not nearly as warm as Jared’s bed, but Jensen has to shuffle all the way to the living room before he can find his socks. He’s thinking just about that— _socks, feet, good_ —and not about Jared or Danneel or anything until the Padalecki shape assaults him in the kitchen two feet from the coffee machine and…holds him. It’s not like their last hug, not bone crushing, and Jensen almost wishes it were because this hug? Melts his bones. He wants to stay snug in Jared’s arms forever, back pressed tight and warm to Jared’s chest with those huge arms pinning Jensen’s crossed over his ribcage.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers in Jensen’s ear, so sincere Jensen shudders with it.

 

“It’s okay.” Which is sort of true.

 

“It still sucks.” Which is all the way true.

 

Jensen hums an affirmative against nothing in particular, Jared’s head holding his up. “Do you want to do it here?” Jared offers like he already knows the answer, “I’m a great pieces-picker-upper.”

 

Jensen almost laughs and says, “Jeez, Jared, you really don’t want me to go, do you?” but then he stops and realizes why.

 

“Jared.” It takes a second for Jared to let him turn, and even then he doesn’t let him pull back at all. Fitting his hands to Jared’s jaw feels a lot less scary than it should, but it’s all but obliterated by the way Jensen’s heartbeat triples meeting Jared’s eyes. “I’m coming back.”

 

“But not to stay.” Jared’s voice is sad but solid, and Jensen has never wanted to kiss someone more. But they aren’t _dating_ yet. There are _rules_.

 

“Can we just…see how it goes?” Jensen sounds like he’s begging—maybe he is. He knows he’s a chicken shit of the worst order, wanting a place to run if things get ugly.

 

“Yeah,” Jared says like ‘Of course,’ like ‘Duh’ and affection rolled into one syllable, and Jensen lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

 

“Thank you,” he mumbles, so relieves his eyes even fall shut and his forehead bumps against Jared’s chin.

 

“You’re a moron,” Jared tells him, but it’s said into Jensen’s hair two seconds before a tight squeeze that leaves him breathless and two inches off the floor.

 

“You’re going to be dating a moron,” he shoots back, not really thinking about the words after Jared drops him, stumbling back against the counter.

 

“Huh.” Jared’s quite suddenly back in his space, pinning him there without touch and Jensen goes hot all over when Jared stretches an arm out beside his head and—pulls out Jensen’s cereal. “How about that?”


End file.
